Endgame: Shattered feelings
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Spoilers ahead for Avengers Endgame. I will not put anything beyond this to be respectful to those who have not seen it yet. Those curious who have not you have been warned. I am still shook from seeing it so the gravitas has all the feels. I realize this isn't much for a summary so read on ahead those who have seen the film.


**Authors note: **Given this is day 11 of the film release, maybe it is the 12th, either way I will not be posting much in here but those who want to be spoiled or have seen the movie past this point it is not one of my happier points and I am writing this while the emotions are still there. Anyway I tried this already with Luke and Han, not sure if I did that one well but then again I don't do many of these in one shot but here we go. Expect some other moments in here I tried a take on not really shown for the character, one albeit a tad different from the comic but hope you guys can roll with it.

Endgame: Shattered feelings

Peter Parker was stunned…his entire body growing numb as he looked on as his mentor, his parental figure, his inspiration lay there unmoving. Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt like he had been sucker punched. The loss of Uncle Ben had been his first real loss in life and living without him still took its toll whenever he walked past the scene of the crime.

'With great power comes great responsibility' and that stuck with him as he knew that donning any suit and putting his life on the line there would always be consequences, other lives on the line. When Mr. Stark put on the Iron Man suit he put a lot on the line and while others tended to see his quirks or flaws he saw a man who was doing the best he could.

Everyone around him, after coming to terms with the success of defeating Thanos, wondered over reeling from their high to crashing down. Peter for his part though stood there a bit longer before wondering off.

The battlefield was that of the former headquarters of the Avengers. The ruin lay about and everyone was congratulating one another on a well-earned victory. Peter held himself unsure what to feel at this point. Thanos had all but snapped him out of existence and while for everyone it has been 5 or so years it had been less time for him.

"He is gone…" Peter didn't even recognize his voice as he was choking on tears and his body trembled. The sun would come out tomorrow but what then? How did one move past this and just…it just didn't make sense. Why did it have to be him? Mr. Stark had brought him into all of this and truth was without him around…he was lost.

This was the endgame though…it was the end for a lot of them. No longer would there be an Avengers but just a thought, a feeling for when that A actually stood for something. True he had not been in it long as most of them but he felt like this was his family. It was messy at times and they didn't get together much, but, when it counted…they were there for each other.

For the most part no one sought him out or tried to offer him words of encouragement. He was grateful for that as he needed to process this on his own. Finally when he had walked far enough his legs gave out from under him and he sank down letting the grief build up and his body was wracked with those feels.

And that is when his thoughts led him to somewhere he had not visited in so long…and somehow it seemed fitting…

* * *

"I actually won, man, what a rush." Peter was leaving the wrestling match where he had just won the grand prize. It had been something else…moving about fluidly while his opponent could barely touch him. There was something freeing about that. Since the day he was bitten by that spider he had accelerated senses and strength which allowed him to take on people twice his size let alone body mass.

"Stop, thief…hey kid a little help!" Peter looked over noting a man running by. He knew he should stop him but his mind was sort of focused on his win.

"Isn't that your job Officer?" He says as he watches the guy slip past him. The guy appeared grateful as he slipped into the elevator and it was starting to close. The Officer pounds on the door as he shoots a stare at him.

"You masked…freak…how could you let him get by? Do you realize how much he has stolen?" The Officer stood before him but Peter held up his hands.

"I'm sorry Officer but I'm kind of already running late. You might still be able to catch him though." Peter left the Officer there as he adjusted the mask on his face. He had designed this costume specifically for the match and honestly it was one of his best he thought.

However he would find that his actions had consequences and a hard life lesson was about to come his way; one that would shatter his perspective…for good.

* * *

Peter was on his way from some gig, he wasn't sure what…but there was still that high, that thought that nothing or nobody could stop him. And that is when it happened…sirens wailing and people gathered around somewhere. He didn't think it important to stop but it was like fate intervening and he did stop…he did wonder over.

"Hey what is going on here?" He found one man standing there and as he looked at him he swallowed.

"Some guy was mugged…and he was shot. Guy was blonde and kind of rugged looking. This guy though put up quite a fight but in end…"

"Blonde, wait, was he wearing a red jacket…tell me!" Peter approached the man and he gave him a look.

"Uh, yeah, come to think of it…why does it matter?" Peter hurried through the crowd before he found him lying there. A panic settled over him as he saw him…his Uncle…lying in a pool of blood. Hurrying over he knelt down grasping at his hand as he tried to get the words to come out.

"Uncle Ben! He is my Uncle, help, somebody! Hang in there Uncle Ben…do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. I 'm sorry…I am so sorry…I could have stopped this, I could have…I was such a fool…don't leave me-."

"Peter…is that you?" Peter perked up hearing his Uncle's voice though it was strained. There was a lot of blood lost and Peter gripped his hand harder.

"Yeah, I am here Uncle Ben…just hang in there; paramedics should be here soon…" Peter could feel his grip loosening and he stared down at him.

"Peter…you have always been…truly a wonder for your Aunt and I…continue to pursue your dreams…" Peter nods his head but looking down at him he notices his lips moving but nothing is coming out. Leaning down he hears a hoarse sound forming words only for him. However that was it…when he pulled back his Uncle was dead…taken from him from the one who got away, no, he let get away.

Easing up as the Police arrive on the scene he is shaken and as he gives a statement to the Police he had to leave…he had to get away. That is when he heard an Officer.

"We got the guy in some abandoned warehouse…no way is he getting out now." Peter knew of only one warehouse and he set off before the Police could stop him. Uncle Ben…if only he had been thinking, but, that was it…he was thinking, and he didn't' want to deal with it.

"I will avenge you Uncle Ben!" He raced off using his powers to climb up buildings and speed towards the warehouse. If he had any say in it…this guy wouldn't be leaving alive at all.

* * *

Peter crawled along the rafters as he looked down at the guy. He was panic stricken, sirens down below indicated the Police had the place surrounded. Peter adjusted his mask glad he had the costume at the ready.

"This is the Police…surrender or we will be forced to use excessive measures. You have ten minutes to comply." Peter saw the guy was the same one from before…the one he had let get by him.

"He won't be getting away…not if I have any say in it." Peter drops down in a crouch and startles the guy.

"Whoa…what gives, and, hey wait a second you are the guy from that day. I mean, first off thanks, but, you shouldn't be here." Peter stood up to his full height and even though he was just a teenager he wasn't about to be bullied.

"I think I have every right to be here!" Peter jumps at him landing a fist on the guy's face sending him stumbling back.

"Kid, or, whoever you are…don't mess with me!" He fired a few shots but Peter was on the move doing acrobatics and sticking to the wall before launching himself at him.

"I will make you pay…you will pay…" Peter continued to attack him knocking his gun free and pulling back and letting the guy hit at open air.

"You are making no sense…guh…stand still!" Peter was in a fury, his attacks were ones he would not let up, each one counted for the loss of his Uncle Ben. However his words came back to him-.

"Peter…with great power comes great responsibility…never forget that…" Peter hesitated as he looked down at the guy's busted face, hanging limp in his grip and he let out a bellowed rage of frustration before webbing him up. He had caught the guy who did it…but…it would never replace the feelings of knowing he could have done something.

* * *

Peter found himself back on that field knowing he had learned some hard lessons in life and in the end apparently Tony had as well. He had sacrificed himself for the greater good…he knew that as Iron Man he could make a difference…no one else could have done this but him.

Peter could have ended that guy that day…but…his Uncle made him realize the wrongness of that, and, even as the pain and grief grabbed hold of him he knew that he had to be strong. There were those here including Pepper who had many more reasons to grieve then the rest of them.

"So long Mr. Stark…I hope you found peace in the end. I will do my part in growing and doing my part to protect those in need. The Avengers may not be a unified front anymore but that won't stop those of us to stop trying, to be all we can be. With great power comes great responsibility and I will live by your and Uncle Ben's kindness and resolve to make the world a better place. I know I am just a teenager but for me…I am in this for the long haul, this might be an end…but I don't see it as such, no, it is a new beginning, a new dawn…and this friendly neighborhood Spider Man still has more webs to sling."

Peter had to grieve and everyone had their coping mechanism or perhaps person to turn to, for himself, while he was not yet done grieving he wasn't going to let this keep him from doing what he did best. Mr. Stark still needed to be buried and there would be a funeral of course…and he imagined the tears would come as they did. Still…as he ran his hand along the dirt and letting it run through his fingers he knew somewhere that Mr. Stark was smiling at him. Thanos was gone…but…a new threat would come soon enough, and wearing a smile as he sniffs and goes to stand…he smiled.

**Authors note: **For many of us who saw the movie…the grieving of a great character like Tony Stark will be ongoing, thank goodness for fanfics as we can write out our sadness and move on from there. For me it was through the eyes of Peter and as to the whole Uncle Ben thing by the point of the first Tom Holland portrayal the events of that had already passed…this was my rendition of it. I hope you all enjoy and while leaving the movie I was mixed emotionally…hopefully this helps you cope and if not I hope you find a way to deal with this.


End file.
